Benutzer:TomKranich
thumb|right|335px thumb|right|335 px Über diesen Tom Hi, ich bin Thomas. Ich bin 20 Jahre alt und lebe auf der pfälzischen Seite vom Rhein. Ich bin seit 2005 überzeugter GTA-Spieler, und seit 2013 hier im Wiki. Da ich die 80er besonders mag, spiele ich sehr gerne GTA Vice City. Ich spiele Rennspiele auch sehr, sehr gerne, deswegen kenn ich mich mit Autos aus und kann in diesem Bereich helfen. Desweiteren fahr ich auch im realen Leben gerne, vorzugsweise japanische Rallye-Sportwagen , deswegen fahre ich aktuell einen 1999er Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI. Meine Hauptkonsole ist eine PlayStation 3 Slim. Dazu hab ich ein iPad, eine PS2 sowie ein HTC One. Nebenbei hab ich eine Xbox 360 für GTA V. 1970_Oldsmobile_442_W30.jpg|Hogs Privatwagen Subaru_WRX_STI.jpg|Hogs Dienstwagen Miami_Schweiß.jpg|Nachdem Kranich einen Ferrari gefahren ist VW Passat GL.jpg|Kranichs und Hogs Standarddienstwagen mit dem sie Bitches abholen Mitsubischi_Lancer_Evolution_VI_Tommi_Mäkinen_Edition.jpg|So ungefähr sieht meine neue Karre aus^^ Mercedes E250 CDI T-Modell S212 .jpg|Kranich's echter Dienstwagen Mercedes E63 AMG T-Modell S212.jpg|Kranichs Dienstwagen Mercedes-Benz_SL_65_AMG_Black_Series.jpg|Kranichs geiler Privatwagen DSC_2905.jpg|Letztens im alten Elterhause gefunden :x IMG_0604.jpg|Kranich's echter Mitsubishi Legnum VR4 von 1996 Was der Kranich so mag *Mercedes-Benz *Alarm für Cobra 11 *Beyond Two Souls *Gran Turismo *GTA *Top Gear UK/USA *Colin McRae *Travis Pastrana *René Steinke *Miami Vice *Don Johnson *Crockett's Return/Theme von Jan Hammer *Mitsubishi Evolution VI *Walter Röhrl *Reihensechszylinder von BMW *Reihenfünfzylinder von Audi *Dieselmotoren von Mercedes-Benz Was der Kranich so hasst *Alle Autos die nicht von Mercedes gebaut wurden oder sich nicht in meinem Besitz befinden *Yannes Friert (Name verfremdet) *Werbung *Twitter *Hashtagparade *Kiddies die meinen dass sie obercool sind *Justin Bieber *Dummheit *Die Regierung *Angelo Merkelo Exklusiv für Wikia-Erstleser: The Interceptors, die Erfolgsserie aus Amerika IMDb: "Die Beste Serie seit Walker, Texas Ranger" 10/10 Spiegel Online: "So spannend war noch nichtmal The Room!" 10/10 Bild am Sonntag: "So geile sexszenen hat nur das Bildgirl mit 45 Männern 10/10 Stern: "Das Serienhighlight auf Tele 5!" 10/10 Focus Online: "Die Szene in der Kranich versucht einen Royal mit Käse zu essen hat fast schon David Hasselcock Qualität!" 10/10 Starring: Thomas Kranich as Thomas Beretta and Wild Hog as Vincent Vegas Beste Zitate der Schauspieler: Pilotfolge TomKranich hat ermittelt und heraus gefunden dass da was nich passt Wild Hog hat keine Ahnung was Tom meint und macht sich kaffee TomKranich geht einer Spur nach Wild Hog spuckt den Kaffee aus nachdem er gemerkt hat dass er kein Kaffee mag TomKranich redet grade mit Zeugen Wild Hog Gesselt sich zu Tom und setzt seine Wayfarer auf TomKranich bemerkt Hog und steigt in seinen CLK 320 und verfolgt ihn Wild Hog fragt sich wie Tom seinen Benz ins Büro bekommen hat TomKranich spielt ein Spiel und wird von Chefin beurlaubt Wild Hog steigt in seinen Capri und fährt zu McDonald's TomKranich verfolgt ihn unauffällig im CLK Wild Hog isst einen trockenen BigMac und beschwert sich TomKranich isst zur Tarnung einen FishMc, obwohl er ihn nicht Leiden kann Wild Hog beobachtet Tom wie er eine Gräte auskotzt TomKranich kotzt unauffällig in den Mülleimer Wild Hog fährt zu einer Kontaktperson TomKranich verschwindet durch die Hintertür und klaut Auto vom Gast, und verfolgt Hog Wild Hog Deckt einen drogendeal auf und verhaftet einige dealer TomKranich bemerkt dass Hog verdeckter Ermittler ist Wild Hog ruft verstärkung TomKranich ist unschuldig und sagt: "Wir brauchen die Hintermänner!" Wild Hog bindet die Verhafteten an und verfolgt einen dunklen Van TomKranich Steigt zu Hog ein, ruft nochmal Verstärkung und holt Pistole raus Wild Hog setzt Blaulicht aufs dach TomKranich "Cobra 11 an Zentrale, erbitten Verstärkung auf der A4, km 234, danke, ende" Wild Hog nimmt Tom die alte Walther weg und gibt ihm seine Beretta 93F TomKranich schießt Wild Hog Van explodiert und Hog kann gerade noch ausweichen TomKranich duckt sich im Auto und steigt aus Wild Hog steigt aus und untersucht das wrack TomKranich "sind alle tot" Wild Hog sichert die Unfallstelle und parkt den wertvollen Capri am Straßenrand TomKranich Kollegen treffen ein und werden von Tom angemotzt, weil sie zu spät sind und entdeckt im Capri eine Beule Wild Hog ärgert sich TomKranich entdeckt ein Schussloch Wild Hog merkt das Tom an seinem auto steht TomKranich entfernt sich Wild Hog fährt zu ATU TomKranich rennt zum CLK und steht frisch da Wild Hog zu der Miami Vice Titel Musik läuft der abspann Wir müssten echt mal das Drehbuch für'n Tatort schreiben TomKranich Is echt so^^ Starring Tom Kranich Folge 2: Schmiergeldbullen TomKranich poliert den CLK Wild Hog Hog sitzt gelangweilt in seinem Capri und hört Wishbone Ash TomKranich Funkspruch kommt rein Schusswechsel steigt in den CLK Wild Hog Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod von den Toten Hosen läuft als Hog verdächtige Machenschaften bemerkt TomKranich entdeckt Verdächtigen mit Pistole, der in einem Jaguar XK-R flüchtet Wild Hog Hog holt seine H&K USP aus dem Handschuhfach und fährt mit quietschenden Reifen los TomKranich holt Beretta 93F raus und schießt Wild Hog trifft am Ort des Geschehens ein, stellt sein Wagen in sicherer Entfernung ab und geht zu tom TomKranich CLK 320 wird bombardiert mit Schüssen Wild Hog erschießt den schützen TomKranich Benzin läuft aus springt in Sicherheit Wild Hog benzin entzündet sich und der Wagen explodiert spektakulär TomKranich "Shit" Wild Hog sichert den Tatort und ruft einen Abschleppdienst TomKranich fährt mit Hog zur Dienststelle Wild Hog fragt Tom ob er seine beretta wieder haben könnte TomKranich antwortet mit ja Wild Hog bietet seine USP zum Tausch an TomKranich beide werden in diesem Moment von der Chefin gerufen Wild Hog befürchtet das schlimmste TomKranich chefin mault rum "bla, bla, Dienstwagen schrott, bla, bla" Wild Hog beantwortet alles mit ja ist gezwungen die USP abzugeben TomKranich die Chefin gibt uns Schlüssel für neues Auto und Standarddienstwaffen Wild Hog besorgt sich eine Glock 17 TomKranich es stellt sich heraus dass neues Auto ein alter VW Passat GL ist Wild Hog ist nicht zufrieden mit dem neunen Wagen TomKranich Tür fällt ab geht zur Sekretärin Wild Hog ist froh dass er sein Capri hat und läd Tom zu Kuchen ein TomKranich nimmt an verrät Hog Details "Toter heißt Robin Klastshinski" Wild Hog bespricht die Lage TomKranich "wohnt in Ocean Heights" fragt Hog ob Tom hinfahren soll Wild Hog Plötzlich fährt ein Manta mit hoher Geschwindigkeit vorbei TomKranich Der Fahrer kommt Tom bekannt vor Wild Hog Hog lacht, holt ihn binnen weniger Sekunden ein, steigt aus und befragt den Manta Fahrer findet drogen im Handschuhfach TomKranich "Marihuana" Wild Hog Hog verhaftet den Manta Fahrer mit der Manta frisur TomKranich "Und die blonde Frisöse dazu" Wild Hog "Ach, die lag ja im Kofferraum" TomKranich fährt mit CLK 320 mit Kennzeichen NE-LK 3470 zur Adresse vom Täter von dem Anfang der Folge Wild Hog betankt seinen Capri versehentlich mit E10 und muss den ADAC rufen TomKranich Hört während der Fahrt Crockett's Theme ruft Hog an und fragt wo er sei Wild Hog sagt Tom er solle herkommen TomKranich sagt zu Hog er kann nicht und fragt nochmal wo Hog ist Wild Hog tankt Super und fährt zur Spurensuche ins rotlichtviertel TomKranich ist angekommen beim Haus und findet bei Untersuchungen ein Handy Wild Hog ruft Tom an TomKranich nimmt ab Wild Hog "tom, ich hab hier eine Zeugin. Komm zur Dienststelle, ich werde in fünf Minuten nachkommen" TomKranich "gut, ich nehm das Verdächtige Handy mit, und Ruf die Spurensicherung" steigt in CLK und fährt zur Dienststelle Wild Hog legt auf und fährt zur Dienststelle verhört die Freundin des Hetero Tony TomKranich (auch beim verhör) (Zur Zeugin) "Was haben sie damit zu tun?" "kommen sie schon, sagen sie was!" Wild Hog "sie könnte Informationen zu seinem Wohnort haben" TomKranich (ist verwirrt) "Ich war da grad doch...." Wild Hog "Das war die falsche Adresse, er ist dort zwar gemeldet, wohnt da aber nicht" TomKranich "Gut, das Handy lasse ich trotzdem untersuchen" "Weiß sie noch etwas?" Wild Hog "ich versuche gerade was herauszuquetschen" TomKranich "Gut, dann fahr ich zur KTU" WildHog "Fahr danach noch zu KFC und bring mir Chicken Wings mit" TomKranich "Jep" fährt los ruft Hog an Wild Hog nimmt genervt ab TomKranich "Hast du was?" Wild Hog "Ich konnte seinen richtigen Namen erfahren" TomKranich "Wie heißt er?" Wild Hog "Jeffrey Nitschke" TomKranich "Ich hab auch was rausgefunden" WildHog "was denn?" TomKranich "Der hat ständig mit einer Nummer telefoniert, ich sag sie dir" "01234555678" "Prüf das mal" Wild Hog "Ist das nicht die Nummer von diesem Pizza bringdienst?" TomKranich "Nee^^" Wild Hog "Doch, ich hab doch gerade Tortellini bestehlt" TomKranich "Hmm, dann fahr ich zur Pizzeria" "Die haben da ein Münztelefon" Wild Hog "befrage dort die mitarbeiter" TomKranich "Ja, mach ich, ciao!" legt auf fährt hin Wild Hob wendet sich dem verhör zu und bietet der Freundin Tortellini an TomKranich "Kranich, Kripo Autobahn, ist ihnen dieser Mann aufgefallen?" "Mhhh, hmmmm, okay, Danke Tschau!" Wild Hog ruft Tom an TomKranich nimmt ab Wild Hog Also Tom, Kripo Autobahn? TomKranich Ja^^ "Hast aus der noch was rausbekommen?" Wild Hog "Nein" TomKranich "Mist...." Wild Hog legt frustriert auf TomKranich ruft wieder an Wild Hog nimmt genervt ab TomKranich "Ich hab was" "Vor wenigen Minuten war der hier" Wild Hog "Was wollte er?" TomKranich "Die haben nur verstanden, dass jemand tot sei, und dass sie sich treffen sollen" Wild Hog "Wo?" TomKranich Wahrscheinlich in der alten Industriefabrik Ich bin grad aufm Weg Wir treffen uns da Wild Hog Hol mich ab, du hast mein wagen TomKranich Ich Sitz im Passat.. Wild Hog Oh, dein pech Wild Hog fährt zu Fabrik und hält sich gedeckt TomKranich legt auf kommt an Wild Hog holt seine Glock aus dem Handschuhfach bemerkt einen auffälligen mercedes TomKranich gesellt sich zu Hog und zieht seine Beretta Wild Hog beobachtet die Übergabe und erinnert sich an Vice City stürmt die übergabe TomKranich Hände hoch, Polizei! Drahtzieher flüchtet im auffälligem Mercedes Wild Hog verfolgt ihn TomKranich näher ran! schießt schießt Noch näher ran! Wild Hog wackelige Kamera, geiler sound, geiler Capri: Die perfekte jagd beschleunigt TomKranich Ich geh auf sein Dach! macht Fenster runter *klettert raus* Wild Hog *fährt über Bodenwelle* TomKranich *Springt rechtzeitig auf das Dach* Gib mir deine H&K! Wild Hog *ruft über CB verstärkung* TomKranich *Verfolgungstheme läuft* Wild Hog *gibt Tom seine glock* TomKranich *schießt durch das Dach* *trifft das Gaspedal* *schlägt die Scheibe ein* Wild Hog *fährt hinterher* TomKranich *klettert rein* *schlägt mich* *schlag zurück* *schießt* trifft Bremspedal trifft Fahrer Shit! Wild Hog weicht herausfalllendem Dealer aus TomKranich Man, ich brauch Hilfe! Ich kann nicht mehr bremsen! sieht in 1 km eine Baustelle Wild Hog fährt neben den Benz unter erschießt den fahrer TomKranich aua Wild Hog Handbremse weicht aus TomKranich schepper Ich schaffs nich! Ich Spring zu dir rüber klettert raus Wild Hog fährt neben dran TomKranich 500 m Baustelle Näher ran! Wild Hog beschleunigt TomKranich springt Wild Hog fängt den Wagen gerade noch und bremst TomKranich Mercedes rast in Baustelle und explodiert Wild Hog "puh" TomKranich *Verstärkung trifft ein* *Crockett's Theme* Wild Hog *Abspann* *Hog spaziert am Strand entlang* TomKranich Tom krempelt seinen Leinenanzug hoch untergehende Sonne Wild Hog Hog fährt mit dem Capri Turbo auf die Kamera zu TomKranich Tom steigt in den CLK und rast auf die Autobahn Wild Hog Und Nächstes mal bei Kranich & Hog: Drogen, Verbrechen, Blechschäden und Sex! TomKranich Donnerstag um 20.15 Uhr! Wild Hog Hog rast mit nem California Bug in Death Walley herum TomKranich Kranich und Hog: Die knallharten Bullen aus Miami! Folge 5: Teil 2 9:41 TomKranich Da ist der Laden... Siehst du ne Polizeistreife? 9:43 Wild Hog nein 9:44 TomKranich Gut, dann gehen wir *geht* 9:44 Wild Hog *geht* 9:44 TomKranich Hallo, wir sind von der Polizei, und möchten gerne die Videobänder haben wegen dem Diebstahl 9:45 Wild Hog *verkäuferin sorgt sich* 9:45 TomKranich Bitte geben sie uns die Bänder 9:46 Wild Hog *verkäuferin händigt die Bänder aus* komm, gehen wir in den workshop 9:47 TomKranich Gut, sehen wir uns die Bänder an Moment mal, den kenn ich! Das ist Ferdinand Linder Mehrfacher Einbruch, und Diebstahl 9:49 Wild Hog Ferdinand Linder? Ach ja 9:50 TomKranich Ich weiß, wo der wohnt Komm, lass uns fahren 9:50 Wild Hog Komm, steig ein 9:50 TomKranich *steigt ein* 9:50 Wild Hog *steigt in den Capri und fährt los* wo wohnt der jetzt? 9:51 TomKranich Im Industriegebiet 9:51 Wild Hog *fährt an den angegebenen ort* 9:52 TomKranich Da ist er! *fuck, der Bulle von damals!* 9:52 Wild Hog *zieht waffe* 9:52 TomKranich Stopp Linder! 9:52 Wild Hog *trifft ihn am bein* 9:52 TomKranich *Ah, du scheiß Bulle! * 9:53 Wild Hog *hält ihn fest* 9:53 TomKranich So, und jetzt sag uns schön was du letzte Nacht gemacht hast! *Ey, ja okay ich hab den Computer mitgehen lassen* 9:54 Wild Hog *und? Da war nochwas* 9:54 TomKranich Gut, du hast doch ne Lagerhalle gesehen, oder? *Ja, nein, also ja* 9:54 Wild Hog Was jetzt? 9:54 TomKranich *Ich hab da nen Mann gesehen* Wie sah der aus? *1,70, vielleicht 30 bis 40* *und nen Dreitagebart* Moment, das ist doch der Typ, der uns verhört hat, Hog! 9:55 Wild Hog Stimmt 9:56 TomKranich Wir haben nen Zeugen, ist dir das klar? *Was?!* Jetzt komm schön mit! Komm Hog, lass zur Chefin fahren! 9:56 Wild Hog *packt den linder in den kofferraum* 9:57 TomKranich *steigt ein* 9:57 Wild Hog *fährt los 9:58 TomKranich Es war der Kommissar Und wir haben nen Zeugen 9:58 Wild Hog Der im Kofferraum ist O_O 10:00 TomKranich *werden beschossen * Verdammt! 10:00 Wild Hog *rennt mit linder in die Dienststelle zur chefin* 10:01 TomKranich *schießt* Ich Brauch Hilfe! Hog? Hooog? 10:03 Wild Hog *erschießt alle gegner* 10:04 TomKranich Verdammt, die haben uns beschattet! Los, rein zur Chefin! Chefin, wir können alles erklären! 10:05 Wild Hog *rennt zur chefin* 10:05 TomKranich *bla, bla* *wenn das so ist, dann beschattet den Kommissar* Gut! Hog, komm lass uns fahren! 10:06 Wild Hog *nimmt den dodge* 10:07 TomKranich *nimmt den CLK* Folge 5 Teil 3: Abschied TomKranich *ruft Hog an* *12:10 Wild Hog *nimmt ab* *12:10 TomKranich Wo bist du? *12:11 Wild Hog Auf dem Highway, ich verfolge den Kommissar *12:12 TomKranich Der Waffenschieber ist grad im LKW Richtung Hafen *12:12 Wild Hog Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich nicht auffalle mit meinem Challenger, wir sprechen uns später *legt auf* *12:13 TomKranich *verfolgt LKW* *12:13 Wild Hog *folgt dem Kommissar auf einen rastplatz* *ruft Kranich an* *12:15 TomKranich *nimmt ab* *12:15 Wild Hog kranich, irgendwas neues? *12:15 TomKranich Jap, sie sind grad am Hafen angekommen *12:29 Wild Hog dann beschatte sie weiter *legt auf* *12:32 TomKranich *Wagen 40/30 ruft Verstärkung am Hafen* *12:33 Wild Hog *geht in das Café und isst zur Tarnung ein Croissant mit Speck und käße* *12:33 TomKranich Hände hoch! Polizei! *schießt* *12:35 Wild Hog *verlässt nach dem Kommissar das Café und ruft unbemerkt zivile Verstärkung *12:35 TomKranich *schießt* *12:36 TomKranich *trifft Handlanger* *Waffenschieber flüchtet in LKW* *ruft Hog an* *12:36 Wild Hog *fährt unbemerkt dem Kommissar hinterher* *12:37 TomKranich *Besetztzeichen* Verdammt! Kann der nicht einmal an sein Telefon gehen! *12:38 Wild Hog *nimmt ab* was ist? *12:38 TomKranich *gibt gas* *schießt* 12:39 Wild Hog *Kommissar wird von zivilen Einheiten eingekreist* *12:39 TomKranich Hey, komm auf die Interstate 5! *12:40 Wild Hog Ich kann gerade nicht! ich werde hier gebraucht *12:41 TomKranich Verdammt! *legt genervt auf* *12:42 Wild Hog *Kommissar wird verhaftet und von Hog verhört* *12:42 TomKranich *weicht einem Auto aus* Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! *12:43 Wild Hog *legt dem Kommissar Handschellen an und schickt ihn mit einer Streife zur Dienststelle* *fährt zur Interstate 5* *12:44 TomKranich *ruft Hog an* *12:44 Wild Hog *nimmt ab* ich bin schon auf dem weg *12:45 TomKranich VERDAMMT, BEWEG DEINEN ARSCH SOFORT HIER HER *legt wütend auf* *12:46 Wild Hog *setzt Blaulicht auf und fährt mit highspeed zur interstate 5* *ist bei Tom* *12:46 TomKranich Verdammt, wo warst du?! *12:47 Wild Hog den Kommissar verhaften, wie abgemacht! *12:47 TomKranich Ich komm jetzt zu deinem Challenger! *klettert aus CLK raus* *12:48 Wild Hog oh shit *fährt näher an den CLK* *12:48 TomKranich *springt* *CLK landet im Graben* *12:48 Wild Hog *fängt das Auto ab* *12:49 TomKranich Fahr näher ran! *12:49 Wild Hog *fährt schneller und näher ran* *12:49 TomKranich *macht Laderampe auf indem er mehrmals drauf schießt* Fahr jetzt in den LKw! 12:50 Wild Hog *holt waffe aus dem Handschuhfach* WAS? *12:50 TomKranich Vertrau mir! *12:50 Wild Hog *fährt noch näher ran und in den LKW* *12:51 TomKranich *dach wird abgeschnitten* Bleib jetzt im LKW! *12:51 Wild Hog Ich wollte schon immer ein Challenger Cabrio! *hält den Wagen stabil* *12:52 TomKranich *hängt sich an den LKW* *klettert nach vorne* *macht Fahrertür auf* *wird angeschossen* Ah, scheiße! *hängt am LKW* *12:54 Wild Hog *klettert zu tom* *erschießt dem fahrer* *12:54 TomKranich Was ist mit dem Challenger? Verdammt da ist ne Baustelle! *12:55 Wild Hog Handbremse ist drin! Machen wir einfach die Ladeklappe zu *12:55 TomKranich Geht nicht! *12:55 Wild Hog da kann der LKW locker durch! oder nicht, komm! *12:56 TomKranich *springt* *12:56 Wild Hog *klettert wieder in den challenger* komm! *12:57 TomKranich *Man sieht wie der LKW in die Baustelle rast und explodiert* *Von Tom keine Spur* *Das LKW Wrack kommt zum stehen* *1:02 Wild Hog *hog liegt schwer verletzt in dem Challenger* *1:06 TomKranich *Tom kriecht aus dem LKW, und zerrt Hog aus dem Challenger* *Challenger explodiert in diesem Moment* *1:07 Wild Hog *hog sieht die Explosion und wird ohnmächtig* *1:07 TomKranich *3 Tage später* ... *Hog wacht auf einem Krankenbett auf* *1:10 Wild Hog Nein.....nicht......der Challenger *schreit bis er richtig wach wird* Tom! *1:10 TomKranich "Chefin": Tom hat es nicht geschafft... *1:11 Wild Hog *lässt sich wieder aufs Bett fallen* *1:12 TomKranich Die letzte Folge mit Thomas Kranich als TomKranich.... *1:15 Wild Hog *hog auf der Beerdigung von tom* *1:15 TomKranich Er war nicht nur ein guter Polizist, sondern auch ein guter Freund Ruhe in Frieden, Tom Kranich *1:17 Wild Hog *hog kündigt seinen Job als Polizist und fährt nach hause* *cheffin ruft an und Hog nimmt ab* mein Beileid* danke *1:19 TomKranich Wie geht es ihnen? *1:19 Wild Hog ach, seit ein paar Tagen bessert es sich Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben *1:20 TomKranich Ich auch nicht... Er war ein sehr guter Polizist *1:21 Wild Hog Er war viel mehr als das *1:21 TomKranich Ein guter Freund.... *1:21 Wild Hog entschuldigen sie mich *legt auf* Folge 6: Ein neuer Partner *Hogs Wecker klingelt* 1:31 WildHog *drückt 'Schlummern'* 1:32 TomKranich *Wecker hört nicht auf* 1:32 Wild Hog *zieht Stecker raus* 1:32 TomKranich *Klingeln hört nicht auf* 1:33 Wild Hog *steht auf und wundert sich* 1:33 TomKranich *das telefon* 1:33 Wild Hog *nimmt ab* ja? 1:34 TomKranich Hallo, hier ist die Chefin 1:34 Wild Hog Hab ich nich gekündigt? Was wollen sie? 1:35 TomKranich Ich weiß, das mag ihnen schwerfallen, aber wir brauchen einen Mann, um einen Fall zu lösen Und sie waren der einzig richtige dafür 1:35 Wild Hog und warum denken sie da gerade an mich? 1:36 TomKranich Sie haben gute Fahrkenntnisse und können gut ermitteln 1:37 Wild Hog Ach ja (ist genervt) warten sie, ich komm ja schon Zieht sich an *steigt in seinen Capri und fährt zur Dienststelle* 1:40 TomKranich Sekretärin: Hey, was machst denn du hier? 1:40 Wild Hog Ich wurde von der cheffin angerufen, ich wäre jetzt auch lieber wo anders* 1:41 TomKranich Es tut mir immer noch leid wegen Tom 1:41 Wild Hog Es muss ihnen nicht leidtun *geht zur chefin* 1:42 TomKranich *Im Büro der Chefin steht ein etwa dreißigjähriger Mann der gut aussieht 1:42 Wild Hog So, hier bin ich, was ist los? 1:43 TomKranich Also, wir haben einen Fall von Prostitution Da sie sich damit noch nicht auskennen, haben wir einen Kollegen bereitgestellt 1:44 Wild Hog *hog sieht den Mann, er ist schlank, trägt ein weißes Sakko mit einem Türkisen tshirt, eine weiße Hose, eine rolex und eine New Wayfarer 1:44 TomKranich *Dreitagebart* 1:45 Wild Hog der kennt sich also mit Prostituierten aus? *hog schätzt den Mann auf Anfang dreißig* *seine Haare: nach hinten gegelt, sein Gesicht ist lang und er trägt eine Beretta mit sich* 2:00 TomKranich Darf ich vorstellen, Steve Crockett 2:02 WildHog *hat nicht zugehört* eh ja 1:52 TomKranich Komm, lass uns zu "50 Cent Pussies" fahren, dort hat alles angefangen 1:52 Wild Hog Ok *er steigt in sein schwarzen Ferrari 365 GT/S Spider* 1:53 Wild Hog Nettes auto 1:54 TomKranich *springt rein* 1:54 Wild Hog *steigt ein 1:54 TomKranich *startet den 12 Zylindermotor* 8:14 Wild Hog *Schaut sich im Interieur des Ferraris um, während Steve ein Fishmac isst* *hog kommt auch und isst einen saftigen Bigmac* 8:15 TomKranich *Hog erinnert sich an Tom* 8:18 Wild Hog Weißt du steve, eigentlich wäre ich jetzt in Nordamerika, bei meinem bruder 8:18 TomKranich Wie heißt er? 8:19 Wild Hog Jack 8:19 TomKranich Ich hatte auch mal einen Bruder, der hieß Nick Ist bei nem Autounfall gestorben 8:21 Wild Hog tut mir leid 8:21 TomKranich Deswegen bin ich Polizist geworden 8:23 Wild Hog Ich hab eigentlich gekündigt 8:23 TomKranich Und wieso bist du hier? *isst FishMc* 8:24 Wild Hog Ich weiß es nicht 8:26 TomKranich Naja, wir müssen weiter 8:27 Wild Hog *geht zum Ferrari und steigt ein* 8:27 TomKranich *steigt ein* *fährt los* Weißt du, ich glaube dass mein Bruder umgebracht wurde 8:28 Wild Hog War der Wagen manipuliert? 8:28 TomKranich Ja, ich denke es war ein gewisser Guelera Er war ein Menschenhändler 8:30 Wild Hog Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor 8:30 TomKranich Mein Bruder war auch Polizist und er woltte den Fall klären Tja, dann ist er umgekommen Ich kann mir das nur so erklären 8:31 Wild Hog Sollen wir das aufklären? 8:31 TomKranich Nene, erstmal unseren Fall hier Oh, wir sind schon da 8:31 Wild Hog *steigt aus* 8:32 TomKranich *steigt aus* *zieht Waffe* 8:33 Wild Hog *zieht ebenfalls waffe* 8:33 TomKranich *Werbung* 8:34 Wild Hog *tom ist beim Zahnarzt als Signor Valmano reinkommt* 8:42 TomKranich Hallo Valmano! 8:42 Wild Hog *Valmano wird wegen Hehlerei von hog verhaftet* 8:42 TomKranich *Tschüss Valmano!* 8:43 Wild Hog Uhren und Schmuck NICHT auf Valmano.de *hog tanzt komisch zu Musik von Walter Jackson* 8:44 TomKranich *Werbung ende* 8:44 Wild Hog *folgt steve* 8:45 TomKranich *zieht Waffe* 8:45 Wild Hog *beide steigen in einen fahrstuhl* *Jazz ertönt* 8:47 TomKranich *Fahlstihl ist angekommen *Fahrstuhl 8:47 Wild Hog *beide Laden ihre Waffe durch* 8:48 TomKranich Hallo, ist hier Wladimir Valtoschez? 8:49 Wild Hog *klopft an tür* 8:49 TomKranich *Verdammt, Bullen* 8:50 Wild Hog *tritt Tür ein* 8:50 TomKranich *schießt* 8:50 Wild Hog *schnappt einen* 8:50 TomKranich *geht in Deckung* *schießt* 8:50 Wild Hog Der andere ist rausgesprungen! 8:51 TomKranich *stöhnen* 8:51 Wild Hog *rennt zum Ferrari* bleib du hier *steigt ein und fährt los* 8:51 TomKranich *wurde angeschossen* 8:52 Wild Hog *verfolgt den Hintermann in einem Cadillac CTS 8:53 TomKranich *fasst sich an den Hals* 8:53 Wild Hog *wird vom Verkehr aufgehalten* SHIT 8:54 TomKranich *stirbt GLEICH* 8:54 Wild Hog *fährt zurück zu steve* oh Shit 8:54 TomKranich *hustet* 8:54 Wild Hog *ruft einen Notarzt Bleib bei mir steve! 8:55 TomKranich Hog.... Hog, versprich mir, dass du den Fall von meinem Bruder löst 8:55 Wild Hog Arzt trifft ein 8:55 TomKranich *stirbt* 8:55 Wild Hog NEIN 8:57 TomKranich *3 Tage später* 8:57 Wild Hog *im Büro der chefin* ICH KÜNDIGE EIN FÜR ALLE MAL 8:58 TomKranich *klopf, klopf* 8:59 Wild Hog *geht zur Tür raus* 8:59 TomKranich Hey Hog! 8:59 Wild Hog *hält inne* Tom? 9:00 TomKranich Ich erklär dir später alles *Chefin* Tom?! 9:00 Wild Hog *fällt um* 9:01 TomKranich Huch... *hilft hog hoch* 9:02 Wild Hog I..ich muss mich ausruhen 9:02 TomKranich Komm, ich erzähls dir Chefin, ich komme gleich wieder 9:03 Wild Hog *geht mit Tom mit* 9:03 TomKranich *setzt aich hin* sich 9:03 Wild Hog *setzt sich gegenüber* 9:04 TomKranich Was willst du wissen? 9:04 Wild Hog Alles 9:04 TomKranich Gut, ich fang an Nach der Explosion fand ich mich in einem Graben wieder Ich wollte einfach nur weg von da 9:06 Wild Hog Wer hat mich dann gerettet? 9:06 TomKranich Ich 9:06 Wild Hog Aber mir wurde gesagt deine Leiche wäre gefunden worden 9:07 TomKranich Eben nicht Es war die Leiche eines Truckers 9:07 Wild Hog Die haben mich belogen.... 9:08 TomKranich Ich hab ein bisschen ermittelt, und es kam raus: Wir haben nen Maulwurf Die wollen mich tot sehen 9:08 Wild Hog Ok, wer ist es? 9:08 TomKranich Deswegen bin ich her gekommen Ich weiß es nicht 9:10 Wild Hog Wissen die wo wir wohnen?! 9:10 TomKranich Die wissen nur wo ich wohne Ich darf mich nicht sehen lassen, sonst bin ich tot 9:10 Wild Hog Gut, dann kannst du bei mir wohnen 9:11 TomKranich Das geht auch nicht, sonst bist du tot Vielleicht haben die mich schon gefunden Dann währst du auch in Gefahr Das will ich nicht 9:12 Wild Hog Ich kenne ein Ort, da sind wir sicher. Komm 9:12 TomKranich *geht* 9:12 Wild Hog *steigt in den bereitgestellten Charger* 9:13 TomKranich *steigt ein* 9:14 Wild Hog *fährt zu einer verlassenen Hütte im nirgendwo..in Nevada* 9:14 TomKranich Mann, ganz schön runtergekommen 9:15 Wild Hog *stellt Wagen nebendrann ab* aber keiner weiß davon 9:15 TomKranich Hast du ne Karre hier? 9:15 Wild Hog *zeigt auf einen ausgeschlachteten mustang* mehr nicht 9:16 TomKranich Verdammt, hast hier nen japanischen Motor? 9:16 Wild Hog *macht polizeikennzeichen vom charger ab und macht andere dranb* *lacht* nein Du bist hier sicher, das ist erstmal das wichtigste dein Skyline würde zu viel aufsehen erregen Bleib erstmal hier, ich geh einkaufen 9:18 TomKranich Gut 9:18 Wild Hog *steigt in den Charger in fährt los* *kommt nach 2 Stunden wieder und findet tom schlafend vor* 9:20 TomKranich *scharch* 9:20 Wild Hog Aufwachen 9:20 TomKranich *ehhhh* *gähnt* 9:21 Wild Hog Ich hab hier fertiges, können wir uns warm machen ich hab den Charger so hingestellt, dass und keiner sieht Der Rest des Protokolls ist durch mangelnder Seriosität des Directors verloren gegangen Folge 7 TomKranich *wird von hinten geschlagen, ist aber noch bei Bewusstsein* *setzt Karatetechniken ein* 10:57 Wild Hog *erschießt den schläger* 10:57 TomKranich 10:58 Wild Hog *geht in deckung* *Sieht den typen* Du Schwein *erschießt ihn episch* 10:59 TomKranich Ah! Verdammt, das ist er nich! 11:00 Wild Hog Nicht? 11:00 TomKranich Nein, das is ne Falle! Steig ein! *steigt ein* 11:00 Wild Hog *steigt ein* 11:00 TomKranich *gibt gas* 11:00 Wild Hog *polizeistation explodiert* 11:01 TomKranich Scheiße! Das war knapp! Wir müssen nach Miami, koste es was es wolle! 11:03 Wild Hog Ok 11:03 TomKranich *gibt noch mehr gas* *kommt an* Da müsste es sein 11:07 Wild Hog *steigt aus und hält waffe bereit* 11:07 TomKranich *macht Tür auf* Da ist der Impala 11:08 Wild Hog *stürmt das gebäude* 11:09 TomKranich Keiner da 11:09 Wild Hog *hört Stimmen im 3. Stock 11:09 TomKranich Duck dich! 11:09 Wild Hog *duckt sich* *erschieß de, der hog umhauen wollte* 11:10 TomKranich *schaltet den zweiten aus* 11:10 Wild Hog *zielt auf den Typen, den wir suchen* Hast du was zu sagen? 11:11 TomKranich *schieß doch* Lass es Hog! Es ist es nicht Wert! 11:12 Wild Hog *nimmt waffe runter und verhaftet ihn* *C11 hier, wir brauchen Verstärkung* 11:12 TomKranich 1 Tag später... *Friedhof* 11:13 Wild Hog *legt Blumen auf Steves grab* 11:14 TomKranich Ruhe in Frieden, mein Freund 11:16 Wild Hog *geht wortlos weg und steigt in den charger* Folge 8 11:27 Wild Hog *hog guckt sich beim Gebrauchtwagenhändler einen weißen Lamborghini Countach an, der ihm gefällt* 11:27 TomKranich *ruft Hog an* 11:28 Wild Hog *nimmt ab* ja? 11:28 TomKranich Wo bist du? 11:28 Wild Hog *äh..unter der...dusche* *startet versehentlich den motor* 11:30 TomKranich Aha, und wieso höre einen V12? 11:33 Wild Hog Ich bin beim Gebrauchtwagenhändler 11:33 TomKranich Aha, du bist schon 2 Stunden zu spät -_-' 11:34 Wild Hog Sorry *legt auf* *steigt genervt in seinen charger* *fährt zu tom* 11:34 TomKranich *wartet* 11:35 Wild Hog *geht zu tom* entschuldigung, aber ich will auch was neues 11:36 TomKranich Nen Gebrauchtwagen? Was ist denn mit dem Capri? 11:37 Wild Hog Der steht bei mir zuhause 11:37 TomKranich Und da brauchst du nen Neuen? 11:38 Wild Hog Ja...ich wollte den Charger verkaufen TomKranich Alter... Schon gesehen wie viel der im Unterhalt kostet? 11:39 Wild Hog Nich viel mehr als der charger Chefin: JUNGS! Hört zu 11:40 TomKranich Ehm.. Ein Countash kostet sicher mehr Äh.. Was? 11:41 Wild Hog Wir haben einen neuen Auftrag bekommen 11:41 TomKranich Um was geht es? 11:41 Wild Hog Die Mafia hat die Tochter unseres Klienten entfürnt entführt 11:42 TomKranich Gut, wo wohnt er? 11:42 Wild Hog Angeblich wird sie in Palm Springs festgehalten, der Klient wohnt in Ocean beach 11:43 TomKranich Komm Hog, lass uns hinfahren 11:44 Wild Hog *steigt in den, gerade gelieferten countach* komm schon 11:44 TomKranich Du, du hast ihn schon gekauft?! 11:44 Wild Hog Ja komm jetzt 11:44 TomKranich Na, na gut 11:45 Wild Hog *fährt mit brachialem sound los* 11:46 TomKranich Aaalter... 11:46 Wild Hog Was? 11:46 TomKranich Dieeeeeser Sooooound 11:47 Wild Hog Deswegen hab ich ihn gekauft 11:47 TomKranich Tja, die Kosten... 11:47 Wild Hog *isst einen Raider schockoriegel* *kommt am Hotel des Klienten an* 11:48 TomKranich Da sind wir 11:48 Wild Hog *guckt auf den strand* Mann, ich brauche urlaub 11:50 TomKranich Das wär echt erholsam 11:50 Wild Hog Nach dem Auftrag beantrage ich 2 Wochen 11:50 TomKranich Naja, gehen wir rein 11:52 Wild Hog Yannick Thier, Miami Vice lebt hier ein Albert Humboldt? 11:53 TomKranich Wir sind wegen dem Entfürungsfall hier 11:54 Wild Hog "Der hat die Präsidenten Suit" danke *beide Fahren mit Fahrstuhl hoch* wie fühlst du dich? 11:55 TomKranich Naja es geht Wegen Steve.... 11:56 Wild Hog Keine sorge, Gauvera wurde zum Tode verurteilt er hätte es nicht anders gewollt 11:57 TomKranich Hmmm.... 11:57 Wild Hog *fahrstuhl kommt an* komm, gehen wir 11:57 TomKranich *geht* 11:57 Wild Hog *im Zimmer 168* *hog spricht mit dem klienten* 11:58 TomKranich *wartet* 11:58 Wild Hog Gibt es Geldforderungen? 11:58 TomKranich "ja" 11:59 Wild Hog Wie hoch? 11:59 TomKranich "950.000€" 12:00 Wild Hog Gut, so können wir dem Entführer eine Fälle stellen* 12:00 TomKranich "Wie? " 12:01 Wild Hog wir geben ihnen das Geld, verfolgen sie und verhaften dann alle und retten ihre tochter 12:02 TomKranich "Ich hoffe" 12:03 Wild Hog machen sie sich keine sorgen, wir kümmern uns um alles 12:03 TomKranich *Tom* Und? 12:04 Wild Hog Sie haben schon Geld gefordert 12:04 TomKranich Wie viel? 12:04 Wild Hog 950,000$ 12:05 TomKranich Ach du scheiße.... 12:05 Wild Hog Keine sorge, ich hab nen Plan. Gehen wir 12:05 TomKranich *geht* 12:06 Wild Hog *steigt in countach* Folge 8 Teil 2: 2. Fall 12:34 TomKranich *Tom fuchtelt am Comand vom E500 Coupé rum* 12:45 Wild Hog *präsentiert kranich seinen neuen Chrysler 300 SRT* 12:45 TomKranich Yo, wieder eine neue Karre? Dein Verschleiß is ja heftig... 12:46 Wild Hog Der Countach steht in der Garage, war mir dann doch zu schade 12:47 TomKranich *Chefin* Kommen sie sofort in mein Büro!* 12:47 Wild Hog *geht* 12:47 TomKranich *geht* 12:47 Wild Hog was? 12:47 TomKranich Ja, was gibt's? *Ihr habt einen neuen Fall* 12:48 Wild Hog Worum geht's? 12:48 TomKranich *Eine nackte Frau in Blueberry* 12:49 Wild Hog Wo ist das Problem? 12:50 TomKranich *fahrt einfach dort hin, dann werdet ihr es sehen* Komm! 12:50 Wild Hog *steigt zu tom* 12:50 TomKranich *steigt in das E500 Coupé* *fährt los* Mir schwant nix gutes... So wie die Chefin das gesagt hat... 12:54 Wild Hog mir auch nichts 12:54 TomKranich Was ist denn eigentlich mit Guvera? 12:55 Wild Hog der wurde gestern hingerichtet 12:55 TomKranich Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaubSteve hätte das nicht gewollt 12:56 Wild Hog Glaubst du? 12:56 TomKranich Jap 12:57 Wild Hog naja, jetzt ist er tot, eine Sorge weniger in miami 12:57 TomKranich Nun gut.. *kommen an* *steigt aus* 12:58 Wild Hog *steigt aus* 12:58 TomKranich Hey Bob, was haben wir? 12:58 Wild Hog *spurensicherung erwartet die beiden* 12:58 TomKranich *weiblich, so um die 35* *Spuren von Vergewaltigung* 12:58 Wild Hog *guckt sich die Leiche an* 12:59 TomKranich *DNA noch nicht überprüft* Hast du was, Hog? 12:59 Wild Hog sieht aus, als ob der Täter das Geschlechtsteil verbrannt hat genaueres kann uns nur die Gerichtsmedizin sagen 1:00 TomKranich Wo fangen wir an? 1:01 Wild Hog Wir können nur warten bis der Täter identifiziert wurde 1:01 TomKranich Es vergeht aber zu viel Zeit! Warte mal... Sie wurde vergewaltigt.. Vielleicht eine Prostituierte... Lass uns alle Bordelle abklappern 1:05 Wild Hog ja, tun wir das 1:07 TomKranich Hey, siehst du diese Person da? 1:07 Wild Hog ja, kommt mir bekannt vor, ist das nicht Jeffrey Stewart? du weißt schon, der Drogendealer 1:08 TomKranich Ja, könnte sein Lass ihn verfolgen *steigt in den Benz* 1:09 Wild Hog *steigt auch ein* 1:09 TomKranich *verfolgt ihn unauffällig* 1:10 Wild Hog du, der hat eine Waffe am Gürtel! 1:10 TomKranich Verdammt der hat uns bemerkt! *gibt gas* *weicht Auto aus* 1:15 Wild Hog *Schießt dem flüchtigen ins bein* 1:16 TomKranich *steigt aus* 1:16 Wild Hog *steig aus und rennt hin* 1:16 TomKranich Du bist verhaftet, mein Freundchen! 1:18 Wild Hog *legt ihm Handschellen an* 1:18 TomKranich *bringt ihn ins Revier* 1:19 Wild Hog *versucht die Sitze im Benz zu reinigen* das Blut kriegst du nicht raus! 1:20 TomKranich *nimmt Feuchtigkeitstücher, und reinigt locker die Sitze Folge 8 Teil 3: 2. Fall 7:20 Wild Hog *Die Folge beginnt mit einer spektakulären Highway Geschwindigkeitsjagd mit Hog in seinem Alpina B7 Turbo Coupé und Kranich in seinem Brabus E V12 7.3S unterlegt mit Knights of Cydonia von Muse. Während die Musik endet fahren beide an eine Raststätte mit angeschlossener Tankstelle* *tankt seinen Wagen auf* *7:21 TomKranich Wo findet noch mal der Drogendeal statt? *7:21 Wild Hog In einer Unterführung in Palm Springs nahe diesem Bowling Club, wo du immer mit deinem Cousin gespielt hast *7:21 TomKranich Hast du das Geld? *7:22 Wild Hog *macht Kofferraum auf* *7:22 TomKranich Und? *7:22 Wild Hog es ist im Sportbeutel *7:23 TomKranich Gut, hast du die Schutzweste? *7:23 Wild Hog Jap, und du hast hoffentlich die Waffen? *7:23 TomKranich *gibt Hog eine MP5* *7:23 Wild Hog Nett *7:24 TomKranich *holt eine MP5 raus* *ladet nach* *7:25 Wild Hog *stellt den Wagen auf den Parkplatz und zeigt Tom den gepanzerten Chevrolet Express* speziell vorbereitet abhörgeräte, Munition, GPS Sender alles drin *7:25 TomKranich *nimmt das Geld und packt es in den Express* *7:26 Wild Hog *steigt in den Express und zieht die Weste an* *7:26 TomKranich *steigt in den Wagen ein* Jetzt gehts los! *gibt vollgas* *passiert nichts* Man, ist die Karre so langsam? *7:27 Wild Hog Leider ja *7:27 TomKranich Nun gut.. *fährt zur Unterführung* *7:28 Wild Hog *steigt aus und nimmt das geld* TomKranich Bereit? *7:29 Wild Hog Jup *7:29 TomKranich *steigt aus* *7:30 Wild Hog verstärkung müsste auch schon da sein *7:30 TomKranich Dimitriov, hast du die Drogen? *7:30 Wild Hog Wenn du das Geld hast *7:30 TomKranich *gibt ihm das Geld* *sirenen sind zu hören* *7:30 Wild Hog SCHEISSE *rennt weg* *7:31 TomKranich *holt MP und schießt* Schieße! Der flüchtet! *schießt auf den Fluchtwagen* *7:32 Wild Hog *verdächtiger flüchtet in einem Camaro Z28* den holen wir nicht mehr ein *7:33 TomKranich *Ein ahnungsloser Porschefahrer kommt unter die Unterführung* *7:33 Wild Hog *K 11 an zentrale, weißer Chevrolet Camaro auf dem Pacific Way Richtung osten* *7:33 TomKranich Den schnappen wir uns! *7:34 Wild Hog *rennt hinterher* *7:34 TomKranich Stopp Polizei! Der Wagen ist beschlagnamt! *steigt in den 996 GT2 ein* Komm! *7:34 Wild Hog *Steigt auch ein* *7:34 TomKranich *gibt Vollgas* Versuch den zu treffen! *weicht Auto aus* *7:35 Wild Hog *schießt* *trifft den Verdächtigen am oberarm* *7:37 TomKranich Wir müssen ihn auf den Highway locken! *7:38 Wild Hog *verdächtiger ist verschwunden* wo ist er? *7:39 TomKranich Da! *fährt in einen Tunnel* *Verdächitger verursacht Unfall* *7:40 Wild Hog *schießt* *verdächtiger verliert Kontrolle und der Camaro überschlägt sich über den porsche* *7:41 TomKranich *bremst* Whooo! Holy Fuck! *7:41 Wild Hog *steigt aus und untersucht das brennende Wrack* *7:42 TomKranich *holt serienmäßigen Feuerloscher aus dem GT2* *7:42 Wild Hog Er ist Tot *7:43 TomKranich Mist! So ne Pleite! Moment, ich kenn diesen Geruch... Das ist Kaliumcyanid! Er wurde ermordet! *7:44 Wild Hog *findet einen Zettel mit einer adresse im Wrack *7:44 TomKranich Moment, das heißt, dass es noch einen Boss geben muss , Was steht drauf? *7:45 Wild Hog *liest vor* 345 Kingston Road *7:46 TomKranich Das ist in Rockwood Hills *7:46 Wild Hog *steigt in den porsche* *7:47 TomKranich Oh Shit, der Porsche! Der war ja ausgeliehen... *7:47 Wild Hog komm jetzt *7:47 TomKranich *steigt in den GT2* *7:48 Wild Hog *fährt zur Unterführung und gibt dem verärgerten Besitzer das Fahrzeug und 100k für die reparatur* *7:48 TomKranich Und jetzt? *7:48 Wild Hog *steigt in den Express* *7:48 TomKranich Mein E500 is in der Reperatur Motor spingt nicht an *7:49 Wild Hog *fährt zu einer Raststätte* 348 Kingston Road... Da sollten wir hin *7:56 TomKranich Gehen wir lieber erst zum Autohändler, mein E wartet schon *7:56 Wild Hog wie weit ist das? *7:56 TomKranich *geht eine Meile* *7:57 Wild Hog Da ist er ja schon! *7:57 TomKranich 408 PS.. V8 4.4l *7:57 Wild Hog nett *7:58 TomKranich *steigt ein* *gibt Vollgas mit dem E500* *8:07 Wild Hog *stellt das Navigationssystem ein, das aber nicht funktioniert* *8:08 TomKranich Du musst den Knopf hier drücken *Navi geht an* *8:09 Wild Hog Ich bin meinen Capri gewöhnt *8:09 TomKranich *schaltet auf Vice FM um* *Crocketts Theme* *8:10 Wild Hog Immer wenn du meine Autos fährst landen sie auf dem Schrott *8:10 TomKranich *Fenster und Schiebedach auf* *Die violette Sonne strahlt* *lehnt cool seinen Arm aus dem Fenster* *8:11 Wild Hog *Guckt gelangweilt aus dem Fenster* *8:12 TomKranich *denkt an Steve* Lass uns nochmal zu Steve's Grab fahren *8:15 Wild Hog Ja, lass uns das tun *8:16 TomKranich *biegt auf den Parkplatz ein* Oh mann, Steve war ein guter Kerl *8:17 Wild Hog *auf dem Parkplatz steht ein schwarzer Ferrari Daytona* so einen hatte er auch *8:17 TomKranich Moment...., das ist seiner! *Kennzeichen RCM 265* *8:18 Wild Hog *jemand steht an Steves grab* *8:18 TomKranich Das ist sein Kennzeichen! *8:18 Wild Hog kranich.... *8:18 TomKranich Was? *8:18 Wild Hog Da ist wer *8:18 TomKranich Komisch Komm wir beschatten den! *8:19 Wild Hog *der Mann legt Blumen aufs grab* *der Mann dreht sich um* *8:21 TomKranich Duck dich! *duckt sich* *8:21 Wild Hog *duckt sich* moment, der Ferrari war beschlagnahmt *8:22 TomKranich Er verschwand vor fünf Tagen... *8:23 Wild Hog das ist Steves Mörder.... *8:23 TomKranich Stimmt... Verdammt, er hat uns gesehen! *8:23 Wild Hog *steigt schnell in den benz* Er weiß nich dass wir Bullen sind, tom noch nicht *8:24 TomKranich Hoffen wir's *8:24 Wild Hog *fährt zur Dienststelle* *8:25 TomKranich *Guckt auf seine Rolex* Oh Gott, schon 23.00 Uhr Folge 9 TomKranich Ein ermordeter Gangführer Park Avenue Tom, Ruf mich wenn du was hast 6:52 Wild Hog *steigt in seine Corvette* 6:52 TomKranich *steigt in den E500* 6:53 Wild Hog *fährt zum Tatort mit Musik von Don Johnson* *ist vor Kranich beim tatort* 6:54 TomKranich Wo ist Hog? 6:55 Wild Hog Irgendein Typ: der idiot mit seiner Corvette? 6:55 TomKranich Ja 6:55 Wild Hog Der ist ein paar Straßen weiter, untersucht ne leiche 6:56 TomKranich Danke 6:56 Wild Hog *tom ist falsch und beleidigt die navistimme* 6:56 TomKranich Was gibt's? 6:56 Wild Hog Sieh dir das an! Ein Massaker 6:57 TomKranich Oh shit 6:57 Wild Hog 7,65mm geschoß, 4 stück Militär Kaliber 6:57 TomKranich Militär? 6:57 Wild Hog Jap 6:58 TomKranich Man sagt, es war jemand in einer Millitäruniform 6:58 Wild Hog Opfer wurde dann noch zerstückelt, der Kopf wird immer noch gesucht es gibt einen Zeugen, da hinten, rede du mit ihm 6:59 TomKranich *geht* 6:59 Wild Hog *untersucht weiter die leiche* 7:00 TomKranich Hallo, ich bin Tom Kranich, Miami Vice 7:00 Wild Hog H...hallo *steht unter schock* 7:01 TomKranich Was haben sie GENAU gesehen? 7:01 Wild Hog Ein Mann in Uniform von Merryweather Hat aus kurzer Distanz geschossen 7:02 TomKranich Gut, wenn sie noch was haben melden sie sich 7:02 Wild Hog Ja Kranich, wir haben den Kopf 7:03 TomKranich Hog, sie sagt es war jemand von Merrywether 7:03 Wild Hog Aha? Die Schweine sind ja überall, naja 7:04 TomKranich Schon 18.00 Uhr? 7:04 Wild Hog *guckt auf seiner Seamaster nach* Ja 7:04 TomKranich Oh, ich muss zu Elena (Chefin) 7:04 Wild Hog *untersucht die leiche* 7:06 TomKranich *steigt in den Benz* *fährt an ein nobles Restaurant wo er seine Herzdame trifft* *Sonnenuntergang* *küssen sich* o.o 7:07 Wild Hog *hat die Person identifiziert* *ruft Tom an* 7:07 TomKranich *drückt weg* 7:08 Wild Hog Was soll das? *bespricht sich mit kollegen* 7:09 TomKranich *Hog geht zum Strand um zu entspannen und sieht Tom und Elena* 7:09 Wild Hog *verschwindet kurzerhand mit der corvette* 7:10 TomKranich *Am nächsten Tag* 7:10 Wild Hog *ruft Tom nochmal an* 7:10 TomKranich *wacht auf* *Ja? 7:11 Wild Hog das Opfer ist Glenn Wiliams, 34 Jahre alt, geschieden da gabs nen ziemlichen ehestreit 7:11 TomKranich Hast du die schon überprüft? 7:12 Wild Hog Ja, sitzt im Knast wegen kleineren vergehen* Ladendiebstahl, solche dinge 7:12 TomKranich Gut, überprüften wir Merrywether Ich komme in 10 Minuten 7:13 Wild Hog Hab ich auch schon die sind absolut rein 7:14 TomKranich Hmmm Was jetzt? 7:14 Wild Hog Komm erstmal her *legt auf* *isst einen Royal mit käße* 7:15 TomKranich *steigt in den B55 und fährt zu hog* 7:16 Wild Hog *untersucht unterlagen* 7:16 TomKranich *kommt an* Und? 7:17 Wild Hog Sein Auto wurde gestern gestohlen ein Toyola Corolla moment, so einen hab ich gestern gesehen kennzeichen HM 453 7:18 TomKranich AE 86? 7:19 Wild Hog Ja in weiß 7:20 TomKranich Den kenn ich, sehr oft bei Tuningmessen 7:20 Wild Hog *ist müde Schön, wir suchen aber nicht irgedeinen 7:21 TomKranich Eben Fahren wir mal Streife 7:21 Wild Hog du machst das, ich brauche schlaf 7:21 TomKranich *steigt in den B55* 7:22 Wild Hog *legt sich ins Bett und bemerkt die Chefin die reinkommt nicht* 7:22 TomKranich Oh, Hog Ich wollte sie nicht stören 7:23 Wild Hog *wird von der Chefin geweckt* ah, hallo wars schön gestern Abend? 7:25 TomKranich Wie? Äh ja 7:25 Wild Hog Ich habe euch am Strand gesehen, sie sahen so bezaubernd aus 7:27 TomKranich Ach ja, danke 7:27 Wild Hog Naja, dann geh ich mal wieder an die arbeit 7:28 TomKranich Nun gut 7:29 Wild Hog *fällt auf dem Weg hin und schläft ein* 7:29 TomKranich Tom kommt an 7:30 Wild Hog *steht auf bevor Tom reinkommt* 7:30 TomKranich Hog? Hog? 7:30 Wild Hog Tom, was hast du gesehen? 7:30 TomKranich Nichts 7:31 Wild Hog Keine Reifenspuren oder sonstiges? 7:31 TomKranich Doch, Toyotires Proxy 7:32 Wild Hog *ist ver wirrt* gute arbeit Die könnten aber von jedem x-beliebigem Auto stammen *setzt sich wieder hin* 7:33 TomKranich Nee, die riechen nach Fisch, also kommen die aus Japan 7:33 Wild Hog Und? 7:34 TomKranich Na, der AE86 war ein Rechtslenker 7:34 Wild Hog Warte, ich hab ein Bild vom wagen 7:35 TomKranich Und? 7:36 Wild Hog Der Wagen hat tatsächlich solche reifen 7:36 TomKranich Sag ich doch 7:38 Wild Hog Ich sollte mich ausruhen, übernimm du Folge 10 *8:41 Wild Hog *tom und hog fahren in Toms E500 den Strand entlang* *8:42 TomKranich Was jetzt? Merrywether is sauber, der Zeuge hats aber gesehen... *8:42 Wild Hog Wir sollten den schützen erstmal identifizieren *8:50 TomKranich *hört was ticken* Weg hier! *8:51 Wild Hog *springt raus* *8:51 TomKranich *E500 explodiert* Verdammt! *8:51 TomKranich So ein Schwein! *8:51 Wild Hog Tom, da vorne ist'n audi händler *8:52 TomKranich *geht hin* *8:52 Wild Hog *sieht sich einen R8 an* Der wäre doch gut *8:53 TomKranich Nee, zu teuer Komm schon, wır müssen zur Dienststelle *8:57 TomKranich *nimmt sich einen Ford Crown Vic* *fährt damit zur Dienststelle* *8:57 Wild Hog *steigt aus* *8:58 TomKranich Andrew, kannst du was über Merryweather herausfinden? *8:58 Wild Hog *Fährt zum audi Händler und kauft Tom einen A8 L W12 als Geschenk* *8:59 Wild Hog Andrew: Gerne doch *8:59 TomKranich *Elena, äh Chefin, ich brauche einen neuen Wagen *8:59 Wild Hog *Fährt mit dem A8 vor* *8:59 TomKranich *Hier sind die Schlüssel* *drückt drauf* *9:00 Wild Hog *hog lehnt sich an den a8* *9:00 TomKranich *Hog sieht wie Tom sich an den Mercedes E63 AMG 4Matic S lehnt* Na Hog? *9:02 Wild Hog Wo hast du den Wagen her? *9:02 TomKranich Den hat mir die Chefin gegeben *9:03 Wild Hog *steigt wortlos in den A8, der eigentlich als Geschenk gedacht war* *fährt nach hause* *9:05 TomKranich *steigt ein* *fährt zu Hog* *9:06 Wild Hog *macht den Fernseher an* *bemerkt tom vor der Tür und macht ihm auf* *9:07 TomKranich Ich hab ein paar Flaschen Bier *9:07 Wild Hog Ich brauch keine *knallt die Tür zu* *9:08 TomKranich *stellt sie ab* *9:09 Wild Hog *macht Pink Floyd an und dreht es auf* *9:09 TomKranich * geht in eine Kneipe* *9:10 Wild Hog *Nächster tag* *9:11 TomKranich *Tom findet sich in einer Kneipe wieder* *fühlt sich benebelt* *9:12 Wild Hog *fährt im A8 zur Dienststelle* Folge 11: Staffelfinale Teil I *9:00 TomKranich *wacht in seinem Bett auf* *9:01 Wild Hog *fährt zur Dienststelle* *9:01 TomKranich *Scheibe zerklirrt* *wird geschlagen* *9:02 Wild Hog *geht rein* Morgen! *9:02 TomKranich *Streifenpolizist* Guten Tag, Hog! *9:08 Wild Hog Hallo, Herr Tomson *9:09 TomKranich *Verdächtiger flüchtet in Audi 5000 auf der Bar Road* *gibt Gas* *9:09 Wild Hog *holt sich am Automaten ein twix* *9:10 TomKranich *ruft Hog an* *9:10 Wild Hog Chefin: Hallo, Hog. Ist Tom nicht da? moment *nimmt ab* Ja? *9:11 TomKranich Hog! Ich hab den Typen! Der flüchtet im nem Audi 5000! *9:11 Wild Hog Welchen Typen? Wo bist du? *9:12 TomKranich Der Mörder! Ich bin grade auf der Bar Road *9:12 Wild Hog *holt sich die Schlüssel für ein Caddilac CTS-V Polizeiwagen* ich bin sofort bei dir *legt auf* *rast zur Bar Road* *9:13 TomKranich *Setzt Blaulicht drauf* *Klappenauspuff* *9:13 Wild Hog *sieht tom* TOM? *9:14 TomKranich *Verdächtiger springt über eine Baustelle* *bremst* Shit! *9:14 Wild Hog *macht eine handbremsenkurve und kommt zum stehen* SCHEISSE *Bremsen glühen* *9:15 TomKranich Lass mich ans Steuer! *setzt sich* *9:15 Wild Hog *setzt sich* *9:15 TomKranich *nimmt Anlauf* *Burnout* *9:16 Wild Hog *slowmotion sprung* *9:16 TomKranich *Frontschürze wird beschädigt* *9:16 Wild Hog *holt die Glock* *9:17 TomKranich *rammt Audi* *9:17 Wild Hog *schießt* *9:17 TomKranich *rammt Audi wieder* *9:18 Wild Hog *audi Fahrer überschlägt sich über den CTS* *9:18 TomKranich Whooo! *handbremse* *9:19 Wild Hog *steigt aus und rennt zum wrack* *9:19 TomKranich Scheiße! *Benzintank explodiert* *9:20 Wild Hog *hog duckt sich* *9:20 TomKranich Verdammt! Unsere einzige Spur! *9:21 Wild Hog *Telefoniert mit zentrale* *guckt sich den CTS an* Ja, Chefin, Tom hat ihn geschrottet *9:22 TomKranich *Überlegt* *9:22 Wild Hog *steigt in den CTS* komm, wir müssen weg *9:23 TomKranich Wohin? *9:23 Wild Hog *fährt zur Dienststelle* wo Elena Tom anmotzt *9:24 Wild Hog *bringt den CTS zu ATU* *9:26 TomKranich *fährt zum Hafen* *9:27 Wild Hog *bucht 10k von toms Gehalt für die Reparatur ab* *9:27 TomKranich *sieht einen Container mit Merrywetheraufschrift* *ruft Hog an *9:28 Wild Hog *nimmt ab* 9:28 TomKranich Komm zum Hafen Ich hab was *9:29 Wild Hog *fährt mit dem CTS zu tom* *steigt aus* Was ist? *9:29 TomKranich Siehst du den Container? Sieh dir den Inhalt an *9:30 Wild Hog *guckt in den Container rein* Waffen? kaliber stimmt, hmm *9:30 TomKranich Und weiter dahinter Heroin, Kokain, Marihuana Jetzt hör dir meine Theorie an Der ermordete wusste von den Drogen *9:32 Wild Hog Oho, jetzt wird's interessant *9:32 TomKranich Deswegen wurde er getötet *9:32 Wild Hog *macht beweisfotos* *9:32 TomKranich Von Merryweather Es sollte als Ablenkung dienen, dass er war *9:33 Wild Hog Bald ist es draußen und der Ruf ruiniert.. *9:34 TomKranich *Jeeps kommen an* Oh Fuck! *9:34 Wild Hog Wir sollten uns gedeckt halten *schleicht sich weg* *9:35 TomKranich *schleicht* *9:35 Wild Hog Komm, in den Laden da *9:35 TomKranich *geht mit hog in den juwelier* *Jeeps sind weggefahren* *9:36 TomKranich *rennt zum Wagen* Weg hier! *fährt weg* *9:37 Wild Hog *geht zum CTS und fährt weg* *9:44 TomKranich *ruft Hog an* *9:44 Wild Hog *nimmt ab* Hallo *9:45 TomKranich Lass uns bei der Dienststelle treffen *9:45 Wild Hog Ok ist was? *9:45 TomKranich Hast du die Fotos? *9:45 Wild Hog Ja *9:46 TomKranich *Verbindung bricht ab* *9:46 Wild Hog *stellt den CTS in der Tiefarage ab* SCHEISS HANDY *9:46 TomKranich Hallo? Halloooo? *9:46 Wild Hog *geht in die dienststelle* tom? *9:46 TomKranich Ja? *9:47 Wild Hog *gibt Tom die SD karte* die fotos *9:49 TomKranich Ah, gut Teil 2 *10:23 TomKranich *Tom schreibt Berichte* *10:24 Wild Hog *hog fährt zum McCafé* *10:24 TomKranich *ist fertig* *steigt in den E63 AMG S 4 Matic* *geht auf Streife *10:29 Wild Hog *isst einen riesigen keks* *10:29 TomKranich *fährt auch zum McCafé *trifft Hog* *10:30 Wild Hog Tom, was ist? *10:31 TomKranich Ich hab was von dem Informanten erfahren *10:31 Wild Hog Erzähl *10:31 TomKranich Autos werden gegen Drogen getauscht Noch heute Abend Hochwertige Sportwagen aus Italien gegen erstklassiges Kokain *10:35 Wild Hog Oho, da ist sicher auch was für dich dabei *10:35 TomKranich Das ist in 20 Minuten *10:36 Wild Hog *holt Beutel Kokain* hab ich gerade konfisziert, nimm du es *10:36 TomKranich Wo? *10:36 Wild Hog Bei einem Autofahrer, unglaublich aber wahr. Der Dealer Wurde natürlich sofort festgenommen, ein gewisser Justin Bieber *10:38 TomKranich Was soll ich mit dem Päckchen *10:39 Wild Hog Aufbewahren bis wir fertig sind 10:39 TomKranich Gut. 10:39 Wild Hog du warst doch mal beim Drogendezernat *10:40 TomKranich Stimmt, hab ich ganz vergessen... Gut, danke, jetzt lass uns losfahren *steigt in den E63 und macht das Blaulicht an* *The Talk von Jan Hammer* *10:43 Wild Hog *steigt auch ein* *setzt Aviator Solid Gold auf* *10:45 TomKranich *driftet* *180 Grad Wendung *steigt aus *rollt sich zu einem Fiat Ducato rüber* *10:47 Wild Hog Du speicherst dann das Protokoll, sag ich schon mal *folgt tom* Tom, da ist Steves Ferrari! *10:48 TomKranich Stimmt... *schießt* *10:50 Wild Hog *schießt* *rennt vor* *10:50 TomKranich *trifft* *10:50 Wild Hog POLIZEI *10:50 TomKranich Hände hoch! *10:50 Wild Hog *dealer rennen weg* SCHEISSE die sind schonmal weg *10:51 TomKranich *Einer flüchtet im Ferrari 246 GT Dino* Den Kriegen wir! *steigt in den E63 ein* *10:52 Wild Hog *steigt ein* *10:52 TomKranich *gibt gas* *10:53 Wild Hog Pass auf den Dino auf, ich kenne den Besitzer! *10:53 TomKranich *schaltet runter *Klappenauspuff* *10:54 Wild Hog *schießt auf den Kopf des Dealers und trifft* *10:54 TomKranich Ruf Verstärkung! *10:54 Wild Hog Kranich, ich muss zum Dino! fahr näher ran! *10:55 TomKranich *fährt näher ran* *10:56 Wild Hog *öffnet Tür, schmeißt leiche raus und steigt ein* *10:56 TomKranich *bleibt stehen* *steigt aus* *10:57 Wild Hog *nimmt ausfahrt zur Raststätte* *10:58 TomKranich *ruft Krankenwagen* *10:58 Wild Hog *ruft freund an* Hey, dein Dino ist doch weg sagtest du Ich komm zu dir Kranich, ich komme gleich *10:59 TomKranich *Krankenwagen kommt und holt Schwerverletzten Dieb ab* *11:01 Wild Hog *liefert Dino ab und kommt mit seinem Interceptor* Staffel 2: Folge 1 * 12:21 TomKranich *Tom und Kranich fahren auf dem Highway Streife* *12:22 Wild Hog *in einem 70er Oldsmobile 442* *12:22 TomKranich *Funkspruch kommt rein* *12:22 Wild Hog *Wagen 43 hört* *12:23 TomKranich *Verdächtiger in Chevrolet Blazer *Er ist in eurem Abschnitt* 12:23 Wild Hog *Bin dran* *Wagen 43 ende* *12:23 TomKranich *Blaulicht* *12:24 Wild Hog *hängt sich ans Heck eines dunklen Chevrolet Blazer* *blazer kommt zum stehen* Benzin leer, schätze ich mal *12:27 TomKranich *Tom steigt aus* *zückt Waffe* *Hände hoch!* *12:28 Wild Hog *wagen 43 an Zentrale, wir haben ihn* *12:28 TomKranich *Reißt die tür auf* 12:28 Wild Hog *geht mit gezogener glock zu tom* *12:28 TomKranich Uh, zwei Minderjährige *12:28 Wild Hog Oh 12:29 TomKranich *faucht die beiden zusammen* *12:29 Wild Hog *steckt waffe wieder ein* *12:29 TomKranich *In den Wagen, Los!* *tom begleitet sie zum 442* *die beiden quetschen sich rein* *12:30 Wild Hog *Vorsichtig mit dem Leder!* *steigt wieder in den wagen* *Wagen 43 an Zentrale, zwei 16 jährige, fahranfänger* *12:30 TomKranich *kommen an der Dienststelle an* Tja Hog, du "befragst sie, ich ruf die Eltern *12:31 Wild Hog *holt sich einen kaffee* jup *Zu den jugendlichen* Gehört das Auto euch? *12:31 TomKranich *Ja, schönen guten Tag, hier ist Kranich von der Polizei* *Vermissen sie zwei Kinder und ihren Blazer? *Ja* *Dann kommen sie bitte her* *legt auf* Und Hog? *12:32 Wild Hog Das Auto gehört der mutter und ist obendrein nichtmal angemeldet *12:33 TomKranich Das ist schlecht... *12:33 Wild Hog *sieht den qualmenden Blazer an* und ob *12:34 TomKranich *linke Tür fällt ab* *12:34 Wild Hog habt ihr beide etwas gegen einen alkoholtest? *12:34 TomKranich *die beiden pusten* 12:36 Wild Hog Ohoho *12:36 TomKranich Und? Wie viel? *12:36 Wild Hog 1,05 promile bei beiden *12:36 TomKranich oha! *12:37 Wild Hog Ein paar chintonic zu viel *12:37 TomKranich Zu viel.... *Mutter kommt* Tja, also *Mutter rennt Kranich um* *12:38 Wild Hog Uh *hilft kranich hoch* wie unhöflich *12:38 TomKranich Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht *Mutter geht* Lass uns die beschatten *12:39 Wild Hog Ok, aber nicht mit unseren Wagen, die sind zu auffällig *12:39 TomKranich Warte, ich hab da was *holt Schlüssel* Da! *geht zu einer garage* *12:39 Wild Hog *Macht Garage auf* *12:40 TomKranich *Ein BMW Z8 steht in der garage* *12:40 Wild Hog Nett *steigt ein* *12:40 TomKranich *steigt ein* *verfolgt verdächtige Mutter, die in einen Renault Premier eingestiegen ist* *macht das Verdeck zu* *steigt aus dem Z4 raus *12:23 Wild Hog *holt seine glock 17* *folgt tom* *12:24 TomKranich *schleicht sich an die Mauer *12:24 Wild Hog *versteckt sich hinter einem auto* *12:26 TomKranich *Wir brauchen unbedingt die Platten! *Und die Farben* *12:30 Wild Hog *flüstert* Was machen die da? *12:30 TomKranich Warscheinlich Geldfälscherrei *12:31 Wild Hog *macht sich bereit* 12:31 TomKranich *Hände hoch! *schießt* *12:32 Wild Hog *schießt einem die Waffe aus der hand* *12:33 TomKranich Die flüchten, Hinterher! *steigt in den Z4* *12:34 Wild Hog *steigt ein* *12:34 TomKranich *gibt gas* *Blaulicht* *12:35 Wild Hog *wagen 56 an zentrale, wir verfolgen einen weißen Mercedes Benz auf dem Highway 5, bitte um verstärkung* *12:36 TomKranich *weicht einem Auto aus* *12:37 Wild Hog *schießt auf die Reifen* *12:38 TomKranich *Benz rast ins Gelände* *12:38 Wild Hog *hält sich fest* *Verfolgung wird mit irgendwas aus Lethal Weapon unterlegt* *macht Verdeck auf welches daraufhin abfliegt* *steht auf und schießt* *12:42 TomKranich *springt* *12:43 Wild Hog *benz verliert Kontrolle und rast in eine Lagerhalle und endet in einem feuerball* To be continued.... Outtakes Folge 5 *9:41 Wild Hog *tom tritt in einen kaugummi* *9:41 TomKranich Oh Scheiße! Man, die waren brandneu... *9:41 Wild Hog *Frank Zappa steht am Rand und lacht* *9:42 TomKranich haha, sehr witzig... Folge 8 *1:11 Wild Hog *Scheißt aus dem Fenster, dem flüchtigen ins bein* *1:11 TomKranich scheißt *1:11 Wild Hog :D lol *1:12 TomKranich *lachflash* *1:12 Wild Hog Ist dir auch schon passiert *1:13 TomKranich Ich weiß *1:13 Wild Hog :D ich kann nich aufhören zu lachen *1:13 TomKranich *scheißt* oh mein Gott *1:13 Wild Hog Scheißt dem ins Bein du Aus dem Fenster vom Benz 1:14 TomKranich :D WildHog *reinigt die Sitze im benz* den scheiß kriegst du nicht raus! :D Anderes Zeug * PSN: TomKranich007 * E-Mail: vicefan.tom@t-online.de * YouTube: TomKranich * Ask.fm: TomKranich * Meine Spiele: Driver San Francisco, Gran Turismo 5,6, Need for Speed Undercover, Shift, Shift 2, Most Wanted 2, Rivals, Carbon, Little Big Planet 1,2, Grid 2, Alarm für Cobra 11 Highway Nights, Das Syndikat, Undercover, Crash Time, Burning Wheels, Sims 2, 3 plus unzähligen Zusatzsachen, Colin McRae Dirt 2, DiRT 3, Showdown, L.A Noire, Gran Turismo 5 Academy Edition, Ferrari Test Drive, Midnight Club L.A Complete Edition und hoffendlich bald DiRT 4 :D GTA-Spiele im Besitz von Tom *GTA III, 78,90 Prozent, Story durch, iPad, PS2 *GTA Vice City, 100 Prozent, Story durch, iPad, PS2 *GTA Vice City Stories, 23,03%, Story nicht vollendet, PSP *GTA San Andreas, 57,68%, Story durch, iPad *GTA Liberty City Stories, 67,87% Story durch, PSP *GTA V, 100% Story durch, Xbox 360 Charaktere, die der Kranich mag *Thomas Vercetti *Niko Bellic *Trevor Phillips *Carl Johnson *Woozie Lieblingskarren * 1. Gelber Stinger (VC) (Miami Vice, da wisster bescheid :D) * 2. Weißer Cheetah (VC) (Miami Vice, die zweite) * 3. Sentinel (III) (BMW for the epic Win!) * 4. Washington (VC) (Einfach geil)